


Potts & Stevens

by captainstars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 70s AU, Cap the Corgi, Fake Dating, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attack, Protective Doctor Potts, Smitten Captain Stevens, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstars/pseuds/captainstars
Summary: A collection of my Potts/Stevens fics reposted from Tumblr. Each chapter stands on its own and can be read individually.
Relationships: Captain Stevens/Doctor Potts - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	1. Fake Dating, Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Fake Dating, kisses.

The first time Stevens kisses him, it’s inside a supply closet. 

Potts is pinned against a shelving unit, bewildered, but also aroused. He’s barely known Stevens for a week, and he’s not sure how all their interactions led to this, but as Stevens presses his mouth firmly against his, he calculates the probabilities.

The kiss is over in half a minute and Potts mourns its brevity as Stevens presents him with flustered explanations. 

An Agent Wilson is trying to set Stevens up on a blind date. One he is not enthusiastic about attending so he is avoiding the man. Kissing Potts and pushing him into the nearest closet was a part of his brilliant strategy. 

There are a few flaws to this. He tells Stevens as much. 

Stevens blushes a brighter red and then demurely requests if they can keep up the sham. Potts pretends to hum in thought, it’s not everyday a gorgeous Captain kisses him as then asks him to be his boyfriend. Albeit in pretense. 

—

Their second kiss comes not long after. 

Wilson comes stumbling into the infirmary with Stevens on his arm, and Potts helps him corral the Captain towards the bed especially reserved for him. It only took three weeks for Potts to realize that Stevens has no self-preservation skills to speak of. Either that or the man thinks himself invulnerable, which he is decidedly not. 

He sets up an IV, tears open a fresh package of wound dressings and gets to work on the gash running through Stevens’ mid section. 

Agent Wilson hovers near the bed. 

“Please have a seat, Agent. I can assure you the Captain will not be going anywhere at the moment.” He offers. 

The Agent clears his throat, and then shuffles towards the seat. Potts gives him a cursory scan. The on-site infirmary tends to be understaffed as most of the doctors who have a spare moment get called into field work. Agent Wilson looks relatively unscathed compared to his comrade lying on the bed so Potts diverts his attention back to the task at hand. 

“It’s got to be tough right?” Wilson asks. 

Potts frowns for a moment, and then remembers. Ah yes, he is dating Stevens. “I would appreciate it if he didn’t actively put himself in harm's way.” He replies, and it’s the truth. 

“He talks about you sometimes.” Wilson tells him. 

Potts raises a brow, “He does?” 

“I tend to be a busybody.” Wilson admits. “He says you’re a worrier.” 

Potts pauses. That isn’t a lie either. But with all of his casual lineaments, he’s a little surprised the Captain noticed. Or maybe he should have expected it. 

“Can you blame me for it?” He asks. “Every injury he sustains, I am best equipped to know exactly how bad it is. No matter his attempts to convince me otherwise.”

Wilson winces, and Potts belatedly catches the sharpness of his tone. He wonders if he is still playing along for amusement’s sake. Steve’s brow is knotted in pain, eyelids flickering, and Potts smoothes a palm over his forehead. 

Wilson is watching him, and Potts accept the excuse to press a kiss to Stevens’ brow. 

—-

Their third and fourth kiss happen in tandem. 

Potts is expecting it this time. Stevens stalks into R&D with the same look in his eyes as the first time, and Potts just tilts his head up to give him better access. Stevens lips are rough against his, chapped. 

When they part, Potts thinks he can hear his own pulse racing. Stevens gives him a soft look in gratitude and then bows his head for one more short peck. 

“I feel like we should have rules about this.” Pym interrupts them, and Wilson snorts from beside him. 

“Yeah man, we all get it, you’re in a happy relationship.” He chimes in, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

“If you understand then,” Stevens jerks his head pointedly towards the door and Wilson laughs, raising his arms in surrender before he leaves. 

Potts grins at him. “Still nagging you about it huh?” He asks. 

Stevens rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “Something like that.” 

He looks around the lab a little wide eyed. Potts enjoys the look on him, he likes it when Stevens his impressed by what he does. 

“The rumors said you only volunteered at the infirmary, but it’s pretty hard to believe.” Stevens tells him. 

Potts raises both his arms in a stretch, Stevens had interrupted a twelve hour binge. “I also became an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics in one night because of a SHIELD mission.”

“Show off.” Pym halfheartedly grumbles. 

Stevens looks at him in wonder, and Potts wonders what else can he achieve in a single night so Stevens looks at him like that again tomorrow. 

—-

Their next kiss happens on a mission. 

In hindsight, Potts probably shouldn’t have made SHIELD redact his heart problems from the file they gave Stevens. Maybe then they would not be trapped in a jungle with Stevens’ hand wrist deep into Potts’ chest. 

Stevens is swearing up a storm, but his hand is steady as he follows Potts’ instructions. Potts is relieved he seems to have graduated from his litany of ‘oh my god’ when he had first seen the reactor. 

When the job is done and Potts life isn’t in peril anymore, he rests his hand on Steven’s arm. He intends to calm the man, say something reassuring maybe, instead, he ends up straddling the Captain and sticking his tongue down Stevens’ throat. 

When the break apart for air, Stevens apologizes and Potts sighs and reminds him, “I kissed you this time.” 

“Oh yeah. You did.” Stevens says, like it’s a revelation. He surges up once more to capture Potts’ mouth with his own. 

Their next few kisses blur together, and Potts forgets that this was ever a pretence. (Or that it was never one for him). 

When they return from the mission, Stevens sets out to find Wilson. Wilson laughs at him, of course. 

Stevens clenches his jaw stubbornly. “I’m going to ask him out.” 

The Agent barely calms himself enough to say, “You’re going to ask your fake boyfriend out?” 

“For real this time.” Stevens insists. 

Wilson rolls his eyes, “I still don’t understand why you didn’t do that in the first place. All you had to do was walk up to him and ask him out. You skipped a few steps by kissing him first.” 

“I know.” Stevens moans miserably. “I panicked.” 

“You always kiss people and then ask them to pretend date you when you panic?” Wilson sniggers.

“Oh fuck off.” Stevens replies, but it only serves to set the Agent off again. 

—-

Their next kiss is under Potts’ workshop table in the R&D department. Stevens’ pants are around his ankles and Potts is pressing kisses up his thigh.

“Go out with me.” He blurts out.

Potts shakes his head at him. “Glad you finally caught up.” He says, and then stretches his body along Stevens’ so that he can kiss him some more. 

—-


	2. Stuck in an Elevator, panic attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Panic attacks, Stuck in an elevator.  
> CW: Panic attacks.

Potts was going to die. He was going to die and Pym would probably not even notice. He sighed and tried not to fidget. He was starting to feel the chill, and it would be long before he was delirious with it.

Stevens was pressing his hands along the metal walls like he was trying to gauge if there was a secret trap door somewhere. If Potts weren’t so terrible with enclosed spaces he’d find the Captain’s actions amusing. 

Now, he was kind of hoping Stevens did manage to find a way out. It was unlikely however. He leaned back against the door and hoped that he would be able to swallow down his claustrophobia just this once. 

Stevens had stuffed his cap into the back of his utility belt and Potts focused on that, until he realized he was staring at Stevens’ ass and then dragged his eyes away, flushing. His windpipe was beginning to close up and he tried inhaling deeply to force it to stay open. 

“Do you have a phone by any chance.” Stevens asked, and Potts shook his head, “I tried that, no signal.” 

Stevens sighed, dejected. “Well, someone will probably notice eventually. We might have to wait it out.” He looked at Potts, his concern obvious.

Potts swallowed, and then managed to muster a weak grin. “Guess we better get cozy then,” he teased. He clenched a his briefcase, he could feel his legs going weak. It started out as a slight shiver, and he tried wriggling his toes in his shoes to get a hold of himself. 

“Are you okay?” Stevens asked, reaching out a hand towards Potts. 

He probably looked like a mess. A great way to look when you were trapped in an enclosed space with the man you’ve got a massive crush on. Right. 

Potts took in a deep breath, his vision blurred, and he found himself reaching out instead, and embarrassing whine escaping from the back of his throat. Not enough air, there wasn’t enough air in here. 

Stevens gripped his flailing hand, and huh, when had he managed to get himself on the ground. Stevens kneeled before him, murmuring reassurances that Potts couldn’t hear through the ringing in his ears. 

His breathing grew heavier as the air thickened until he was desperately heaving in dry gasps of air. 

“Potts.” Stevens urged. “You have to look at me. Please, just look at me.” 

His eyes were blue and gentle, and he manhandled Potts until his head was between his knees. “We’re going to count okay, I want you to inhale on one and exhale on two. Can you do that for me?” Stevens asked. 

“Ca-brea-“ Potts croaked out, mortified time realize that his eyes were burning. 

Stevens’ voice was steady however and he placed an anchoring hand on Potts’ back. “It’s okay. Just focus on me and you’ll be okay.” He began counting. He was massive, but he didn’t crowd Potts, his just counted out a soothing pace. 

Potts swallowed in panicked gulps at first. His chest felt so tight, he couldn’t inhale or exhale. It felt like everything was caving in. His fingers were clutching at Steven’s uniform, tight fists that were sure to wrinkle the material. 

“Sor-So-“ Potts tried to say when he couldn’t seem calm down, his heart pounded in his chest, getting more frantic by the minute. He wanted to bite down on his knuckles, let the pain distract him, but he couldn’t seem to let go of his hold on Stevens. 

“It’s alright.” Stevens soothed. “I’ve got you. I’m right here.” He continued his count slipping in praises between the numbers, “You’re doing amazing,” he said, rubbing his knuckles along Tony’s spine. His hands were large and they distracted Tony enough that he could feel that first minuscule loosening of the tightness in his chest. 

When his breathing finally managed to attain some sort of stability, Potts looked up at Stevens, abashed. Stevens cupped his cheek, thumb brushing against Potts’ wet lashes. “Feeling better?” He asked, and Potts nodded. 

“Okay, that’s great.” Stevens said, his hand continued to map the length of Potts’ back. “I’m just going to sit here with you for a bit, is that alright.” 

Potts cleared his throat, embarrassed but eternally grateful, “Y-yeah. That’d be nice.” He winced at how raw he sounded, but Stevens brightened up and scooted closer until they were shoulder to shoulder. 

“You did great.” Stevens said, and his eyes were soft and gentle as he looked at Potts. “Just a little longer and help will be here.” 

Potts didn’t respond, but he buried his face into Stevens’ shoulder. He didn’t like being clingy, but he knew the Captain would never hold this against him.


	3. Puppy, praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Puppy, praise.   
> Written for @bardingbeedle on their birthday!   
> Features Cap the Corgi.

Potts brings a puppy to work one day. Stevens sneaks down to the labs to visit him and he finds Pym and Potts trying to teach the little pup tricks. 

“I’m just looking after him for a few weeks.” Potts tells him. His hands are free from grease stains, a rarity, which means he took the effort to keep them clean so he can give the pup belly rubs as and when he likes. 

The puppy is tiny, and the tag on his collar reads, ‘Cap.’ The fur on his back is light brown and his belly is a fluffy white. Cap gnaws on a wrench as Stevens brushes a thumb on his forehead. 

“He’s got eyebrows,” Stevens points out and Potts grins. 

“It’s a part of his charming good looks.” Potts says, and then gathers Cap into his arms, “Who’s my handsome guy, huh Cap?” He coddles, and the pup wriggles excitedly, a pink tongue darting out to lick kisses onto Potts’ greying beard. 

And well. The back of Stevens neck heats up. Potts is obviously talking to the puppy, but he’s previously called Stevens ‘Cap’ too. Potts doesn’t notice Stevens’ little hiccup, he continues smothering the puppy with affectionate praises. 

Stevens makes quick excuses and runs out of the lab with his own proverbial tail tucked between his legs. 

The next few weeks turn out to be the best and most torturous of Stevens’ time in SHIELD. Potts takes the puppy with him everywhere he goes, and Stevens is already conditioned to seek out Potts whenever the two of them are in the same building together. 

“Oh!” Potts gasps in delight, while they take the elevator to together to the fourth floor. “You’re absolutely brilliant, Cap.” He tells the pup sincerely. “Such a good boy,” He says, burying a fond grin into the puppy’s back. 

Stevens can’t help himself. “He’s been doing well?” He asks, and hopes he doesn’t look too guilty as it prompts Potts into gushing further about how amazing ‘Cap’ is. Potts eyes are soft, the lines around his eyes and mouth slack as he tells Stevens, “He’s the best. I might be a little too attached.” 

After that, Stevens can’t stop himself from indulging. He hangs around the lab while Potts works, keeping an eye on Cap and fishing for compliments he enjoys imagining directed towards himself. Potts doesn’t hold back when it comes to the little pup, murmuring about how gorgeous he is, how smart and capable Cap is, how he can achieve anything he sets his mind to. 

The constant influx of praise is heady, and Stevens might be a little drunk on it. That’s why he fails to intercept Agent Wilson when he comes across the three of them in the cafeteria while Potts is waxing poetic about Cap’s pretty blue eyes. 

Wilson raises and brow, “Wow I know I’ve not been around for a week, but did I miss something?” 

Potts blinks at him, and then laughs sheepishly, “Sorry, Cap is just too adorable. I can’t help it.” 

Wilson looks between Stevens and Potts, and his brow climbs up higher, “We congratulations, I guess.” He says, clapping a hand down on Stevens shoulder. 

Stevens turns bright red and he opens his mouth to explain, but Potts interrupts them, “What?” He asks, looking confused for a second. He looks at the hand Wilson has on Stevens shoulder, and then Stevens explicitly blushing face. Stevens catches the exact moment realization strikes him. 

“Oh.” Potts says, in his arms Cap yips, nuzzling into the warmth of his neck. Wilson chortles as he walks away, leaving the two of them on their own. 

“I’m sorry.” Stevens mumbles to his shoes. Potts his silent for a moment too long, so he looks up warily. 

Potts ducks his head down to hide a pleased smile, cuddling the puppy closer to his chest. “It’s okay, Cap.” He says. “You’re a good boy too.” 


	4. Affection, new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Affection, New. 
> 
> Features SHIELD’s new postnatal ward.

“What do you mean SHIELD has a postnatal ward?” Stevens asks, shooting Director Carter the most dumbfounded look he could manage. 

Carter sighed and then rolled her eyes at him, “You asked me where Doctor Potts was.” 

Whatever expression he was wearing seemed to gain Carter’s sympathy. “It was his idea, we have some excellent services here, and he suggested we extend it to a childcare ward.” 

Stevens is out of the chair and through the door before she managed to complete the sentence. He prowls all the way to the next building, it’s relatively new, Potts had been especially gleeful about all the shiny new appliances he had been able to order in. Stevens hadn’t been paying proper attention then, distracted by the way Potts was twirling a screwdriver between his long fingers. 

Obviously that had been a mistake, because if Stevens had paid attention he would have known about this earlier. He isn’t even surprised to find Wilson there, likely waiting for him. A few junior agents have congregated too, sipping hot coffee from their SHIELD mugs trying, and failing, to hold back their giggles. 

Wilson sipped his own coffee, “I only found out about it two days ago, I was wondering how long it would take you.” 

“Hnsgh” Stevens said. 

Wilson patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

Potts was either ignorant of the commotion he had created, or he wasn’t paying it any heed. He cooed softly at the baby in his arms, a delicate newborn who still relied on smells and sounds. Potts hummed under his breath looking beyond delighted. 

A nurse gave them an understanding look before she walked into the room to speak to the doctor. Potts didn’t take his eyes off the baby, and was he- 

The junior agent with a pair of thick glasses standing to Stevens’ left swooned. “Oh Sarah, he’s dancing for the baby.” He muttered to the girl clutching at his arm. 

“I’m totally applying to transfer the next rotation. I heard he has two assistant positions still open” Sarah said, cheeks flushed and eyes determined. 

Stevens wondered if he could request a transfer too. Stevens would be a great junior agent. 

“Captain.” Wilson reminded him, amused. Stevens wondered if he had spoken that last bit out loud. Potts looked up then, his brown eyes light with untethered affection, the lines around his eyes deeper, but he looked so relaxed, so happy as he met Stevens’ eyes through the glass. Stevens’ didn’t think it was possible, but Potts’ expression brightened further, and he lifted the baby in his arms to show Stevens how adorable his little charge was. 

“Mrrph” Stevens said. 

Wilson was nice enough to not laugh out loud, but Stevens could feel him shaking through the hand still attached to his shoulder. 

Sarah sigh. Stevens agreed. 


	5. Identity Porn, flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts: Identity Porn, flirting   
> Written for @bardingbeedle’s birthday  
> Features: Tony Stark as both Doctor Potts and Howie the mechanic.

Captain Stevens meets Doctor Potts before he meets Howie The Mechanic. It takes him months before he realizes they are one and the same. 

It works out a little like this. 

—-

Stevens finds himself down at the infirmary after a mission. It’s a lot more uncommon for him than his partner in crime Agent Wilson would tease. Mostly, because Stevens never bothers to actually go to the infirmary unless his injuries are in the vicinity of being the near death kind. 

He’s on one of the many beds, and the Nurse has just gotten him comfortable so that a doctor can come and check on his would. Stevens isn’t sure whether the injury is going to kill him or not. He got sprayed at by a nasty bioweapon and now the wound, which otherwise would have been a simple cut, was festering. 

He looks down at it and winces. The cut is about five inches wide and visibly infected with green colored pus. He pokes at the edges, and the Nurse shoots him a disapproving look. Just as Stevens is going to mumble out an apology, the Doctor pushes back the curtain around his bed.

“Please tell me I don’t have to put another one in quarantine? We don’t have the space for it anymore!” He grumbles. “I should just toss the lot of you at Pym and let him conduct all those nefarious experiments of his that don’t get approved. That’d teach you to be careful.” 

Stevens blinks. He doesn’t know who Pym is, but he is certain he doesn’t want to become a test subject for any of his experiments. “Can’t be any worse than you’ve already dealt with '' He replies, trying to be polite and landing closer to cheeky. 

The Doctor huffs into the medical mask he is wearing. It covers half his face, so all Stevens can see are a pair of bright brown eyes. “I’ll be the judge of that.” The Doctor tells him, and then begins inspecting Stevens' wound. 

He curses under his breath when he notes the color, “How long has it been since the wound was exposed?” He asks. 

Stevens does a quick calculation, “About six hours and twenty three minutes.” 

“Of course, yes, I don’t know why I even expected the window to be small. I should consider myself lucky you didn’t say it was more than a day.” He begins draining the pus slowly as the Nurse holds a tray underneath to collect it. It’s gross, but Stevens can’t seem to look away as the Doctor irritably gives him a running commentary of how idiotic he thinks field agents are as he works. 

When he is done, he carefully dresses the wound and writes a prescription for Stevens. The medication is the kind that’s only available at the pharmacy attached to the infirmary and Stevens will have to refill his prescription on a weekly basis. 

“Too many people who think they know better than a medical professional and end up overdosing themselves” The Doctor says as he signs the prescription. “This is strong stuff, Captain, not the same as popping an extra pill of Ibuprofen.” 

Stevens is in a bit of a daze as he’s kicked out of the infirmary (too many self-sacrificing field agents and not enough beds, Potts grumbled). The prescription is signed H. Potts, and Stevens passes it over the counter at the pharmacy and collects his medication with as much grace as a man who has been thoroughly admonished by his Doctor can. 

——

The first time Stevens meets Howie The Mechanic is when Director Carter tells him to go get fitted with the new SHIELD approved gear. 

“Having a hard head might have gotten you out of trouble a lot of times, but I don’t have as much faith in it as you do.” She tells him, firmly nudging the forms he has to fill and take to R&D across the table. 

She ignores Stevens mutinous frown until he picks up the papers and walks out of her office. He knows the way to the R&D department even if he’s never had a reason to go down there as much since the military handled most of his required equipment. 

The R&D labs are a flurry of activity when Stevens gets there. An assistant technician sees him in, and then asks Stevens to wait a moment while she hollers, “HOWIE?”. He winces at the loud decibels, and looks around hoping ‘Howie’ would appear from behind one of the contraptions in there and let him know what he’s supposed to do. 

He is left disappointed when the activity continues, undisturbed. The techie rolls her eyes, and mutters about being transferred to management. She sounds fond though, like she doesn’t really mean it. Her badge reads “Maria Hill.” 

She turns and beckons him to follow after her. “We’ll just have to find him ourselves, then. He tends to get a bit lost in his work.” They move around the tables, the technicians at work don’t bother to give them as much as a second glance.

“Do you have your forms with you?” She asks him. 

“Yeah” He nods and hands them over to her. “I-uh, I answered what I could, but I don’t really know what the circumference of my arms are, and it’s a bit difficult to measure them myself.” He shrugs. 

Hill raises a brow and looks him over, “Don’t worry about that. Howie will take the extra measurements required. He enjoys being precise.” 

They come to stop in front of one of the cars located at the back of the work area. The vehicle is jacked up and there are a pair of legs sticking out from underneath. 

“Howie.” Hill clears her throat. 

The man doesn’t respond so Hill steps closer and nudges him with her foot. “Howie!” 

There’s a loud clang and then some sharp expletives are cursed out. Howie rolls out from under the car clutching his head. “Maria! You did that on purpose,” he whines. 

“I did not.” Agent Hill replies indignantly, and then gestures towards Stevens. “We have a Captain Stevens here to see you about a fitting for his new protective gear.” 

“Oh! The infamous Captain Stevens!” Howie exclaims. “Did you know you’re the only one who has managed to escape our clutches this long? If you hadn’t gotten that nasty infection last week you might have made it longer.” His hair is messy, and there are oil streaks everywhere, even the dark rimmed glasses he’s wearing is coated in the stuff. 

He extends his hand, covered in the guts of the car he was just working on. Stevens doesn’t shy away from taking it. The dark tank top and muscular forearms leave him a little tongue tied. “You read my file?” He asks, because how else would he know about Stevens’ recent injuries. 

Howie raises a brow and then smirks. “Sure” He says, which isn’t exactly a response. But then Stevens realizes he’s been holding the mechanic’s hand for a little too long and let’s go of it, a little flustered. 

Agent Hill hands over Stevens’ forms, and Howie takes a quick look through them. He bites his lower lip distractingly. “I’ll have to recheck some of these. I hope you don’t mind, just a matter of being careful,” he assures with a smile. 

“Yeah.That’s not a problem,” Stevens agrees. “Just tell me what to do.” 

Howie’s grin widens, “Don’t tempt a man like that, Captain.” 

—-

Stevens goes to refill his prescription the next day and bumps into Doctor Potts just outside the infirmary. “Stevens!” The Doctor greets him, and the sudden familiarity startles him a little. The Doctor prods him in the side with a gloved finger. “How are you doing? Has the medication been helping?” He asks. 

Stevens nods. “It looks a lot better now, thanks Doc,” he tells him. 

Potts’ eyes crinkle at the corners and Stevens assumes that he’s smiling under the medical mask he’s wearing. “That’s great, Captain. You should let me take a look just in case though. I was a bit harried last week and forgot to make sure you booked a follow up.” 

Stevens hesitates. “You don’t have to, Doc. I know you’re a busy man.” 

“Nonsense!” Potts exclaims. “This is what I’m being paid for after all.” And then he laughs like he’s told a joke. Stevens doesn’t get it, but he thinks the Doctor is a little eccentric. 

Stevens soon realizes his error in going along with it. The last time he had been checked by Doctor Potts, he had been a little delirious with pain, and even then he noticed the man’s charming gaze. 

Now, with a clear head, he can also appreciate the sweep of the Doctor’s lashes as he bows over Stevens’ midriff. The doctor’s fingers are long and capable as they assess his wound. 

“It is healing nicely.” Doctor Potts hums. And with his face covered like that Stevens can’t help focus on the low timber of his voice. “But try to stay away from the heroics for another week at least, Captain,” he says, sounding amused. 

“I’m getting some new protective gear.” Stevens tries to protest. 

Doctor Potts frowns, or at least Stevens thinks he does. It’s a little hard to tell, he might just be squinting. “You can’t just depend on protective gear,” he tells Stevens. “The number of possible ways that can fail you isn’t as small as you’d think.” 

Stevens is totally not thinking of Howie the mechanic when he says, “Well, I trust the work of our R&D department enough to know that it’s probably smaller than  _ you’d _ think.” 

Potts just stares at him for a moment. Then he snaps off his gloves and pinches the bridge of his nose. His shoulders are trembling. 

“Is everything alright?” Stevens asks, a little thrown off. 

“Yes, yes.” Potts says, voice thick with laughter. “It’s perfect.” 

Stevens doesn’t really understand the Doctor, but he nods anyway. 

—-

He catches Howie in the mess. He looks as worn down as ever, and the tank top he’s wearing this time might possibly be even  _ more _ worn down than the one he was wearing the first time Stevens met him. 

Stevens sets his tray down opposite him. “Hello, Agent Howie.” He greets. 

Howie’s head snaps up from where it had been dropping into his own tray. “Captain Stevens? Geez, don’t call me that. Just Howie is fine, please.” 

Stevens hides his smile by putting a spoonful of food into his mouth. “Alright,” he readily agrees. 

Howie nods, scratching his salt and pepper beard. “How has our tech been treating you, Cap?” He asks. 

Stevens leans forward. “It’s been really great. Some of this stuff is pretty nifty,” he earnestly compliments. 

“Gosh Cap,” Howie rests his head on his knuckles, his glasses slip down the bridge of his nose a little and that gaze feels a lot more familiar than it should. “Never thought ‘nifty’ would feel like high praise.” 

Stevens flushes, “I’m not very good with words,” he admits. 

Howie’s entire countenance softens at that, “I don’t know Captain, I think you’re plenty great.” 

Stevens clears his throat and then looks away. “How long have you been working for SHIELD?” He asks, scrambling for a topic to continue the conversation and only managing to be awkward about it. 

Howie hums, “About ten years now. Though it feels like twenty.” 

Stevens smiles, “Did you always want to work in R&D?” 

Howie laughs, “Not exactly, no. I used to want to be a Doctor,” he tells Stevens with a sly grin. 

“A Doctor?” Stevens echos. “That’s unexpected. 

Howie huffs, “Is it, now?” 

“Maybe not,” Stevens rethinks. “You’d probably fit right in with the Doctors at the infirmary.” 

Howie’s wide smile is delighted, “Oh, are you familiar with them, then?” 

Stevens shrugs, “Doctor Potts is treating my infection.” 

“That old loon,” Howie mocks, “does he even know how to hold a stethoscope right?” 

Stevens' surprise is eclipsed by his annoyance. Sure the Doctor might not make sense to him all the time, but his concern for Stevens welfare had been genuine, heartwarming even. 

“He probably saved my life.” Stevens says, failing to keep his tone neutral. “I mean, considering what I’d been exposed to, I’m lucky that all I have to do is take a pill everyday.” 

Howie raises a brow, “You like him?” 

Stevens tries not to squirm, “Well enough,” he replies. Firmly doing away thoughts of the Doctor’s pretty eyes and capable hands. 

“Well.” Is all Howie says in response, and when Stevens’ looks up at him, his focus has shifted back to finishing his meal. 

—

He catches Doctor Potts in the elevator. The Doctor is slumped in a corner and looks dead on his feet. 

“Are you alright, Doctor?” He asks, reaching a hand out to grasp Potts’ shoulder. 

“Forty-eight hour shift.” Potts groans, his eyes are squeezed shut. “I just got out, and I need a goddamn bed. Feels like my head is going to explode” 

Stevens makes a sympathetic noise. “Would you like me to escort you to the rooms, Doc. You should go take a nap.” 

Potts blinks one eye open, “You really should be careful of how you phrase things, Captain. Unless you meant to proposition me. If that’s the case, then I curse my current state all the more for not being able to play along.” 

Despite now being used to Potts’ brand of teasing, Stevens still turns red, the heat of his blush crawling down his chest. “Just sleeping.” Potts looks at him lazily, and Stevens is tempted not for the first time to pull his mask down to see what the Doctor looks like without it. It’d be a crazy thing to do. 

Instead, he gently guides Potts out of the elevator and towards their destination. Once they are inside, he pushes Potts towards one of the cots. The man is surprisingly pliant, and he lets Stevens tuck him into bed. 

Potts looks up at him, doe eyes and thick lashes, “Sure you don’t want to join me?” He asks, only sounding a little teasing. 

Stevens throat clicks as he swallows. “Sleep well, Doc,” he says, in lieu of a reply.

—-

He sees Potts and Howie often. Sometimes Howie will be in the Gym, curing dumbbells. Stevens tries not to stare for too long, but it’s really hard. Potts is usually waiting for him at the infirmary when Stevens returns from a mission, injured. Maybe Stevens has been playing up his wounds, but it feels nice to have someone fuss over him, and Potts is so expressive in his worry, his body language radiating with it. He has no viable excuse for not seeing this coming. 

Director Carter orders him to come to her office for a briefing on his next mission. When Stevens enters there is another man already in the room. He’s wearing a long back trench coat, and a navy blue suit underneath. His hair his slicked back, and a familiar pair of glasses are perched on the bridge of his nose. 

“Captain Stevens,” Director Carter says, “I’d like you to meet Doctor Howard Potts. He’s going to be your partner on this mission.”

Doctor Potts extends his hand, his brilliant brown eyes gleam. “It’s lovely to meet you, Captain” He says. 

Stevens shakes his hand, the calloused palm within his clasp trembles a little. It’s the only sign he has that Potts is nervous about this revelation. 

“It’s lovely to meet you too,” Stevens says. He can be patient, he thinks. But as soon as they are out of Director Carter’s line of sight, he is going to kiss Doctor Potts within an inch of his life. 

—-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be better to have these posted here as well for safe keeping.
> 
> I’m @capnstars on tumblr! I love writing Potts/Stevens.


End file.
